The present invention relates to a connecting device for electrical junction boxes.
Two adjacent electrical junction boxes are normally joined to each other by means of a threaded sleeve that is inserted in holes provided in the adjacent walls of the boxes to be joined.
The sleeve is surrounded by a gasket, which is placed between the two adjacent walls.
By tightening a ring on the sleeve, the two walls are moved mutually closer and compress the gasket, which thus provides the seal.
The connection system described above has the drawback of forcing the operator to perform an uncomfortable operation when tightening the ring at the end of the sleeve.
The operation is uncomfortable because it has to be carried out in a tight space, and is also rather time consuming.
Another drawback of the conventional system is that the operator might not tighten the ring sufficiently or might tighten it too much, in both cases causing an incorrect locking of the connection, with possible problems of tightness and reliability over time.